


The Way You Smell

by digopheliadug



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digopheliadug/pseuds/digopheliadug





	The Way You Smell

Kurt’s eyes remained on the textbook on the table in front of him, and he took a moment to sip his mocha before speaking to the boy who approached.

“Sebastian, is that you?  I thought I smelled Axe body spray and sleaze.  Although I suppose that’s redundant.”

He finished the paragraph he’d been reading and looked up to meet Sebastian’s affronted expression.  Kurt quirked an eyebrow and Sebastian brandished his wrist under Kurt’s nose.

Kurt grasped Sebastian’s wrist delicately, between thumb and forefinger.  Sebastian held back a shiver at the soft, cool touch of his fingers.  Kurt sniffed.

“Okay, fine, it’s Tom Ford Noir Extreme,” Kurt conceded.  “But somehow on you it still manages to come across like black market tiger pheromones.”  

Sebastian smirked and pulled out the chair across from Kurt.  “I’m sorry if it’s overpowering your Chanel No. 5, Princess.”


End file.
